The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel/Credits
Some points: * Sound Team jdk's newcomer from 2012, Tomokatsu Hagiuda, is nowhere to be found in the credits. His interview on Falcom's official website has been removed, as well. He composed about 20 tracks on this game. * Following after Ys: Memories of Celceta, Toshiharu Okajima and Noriyuki Kamikura are still providing music for in-game use. * Main scenario writer is still Hisayoshi Takeiri. Veteran Takayuki Kusano served as the game's director. * New graphical artist, Jiyun Yoo, recognized as Korean. Two Korean artists from Falcom's staff participated in the game. * Art team outsourced something to BeXide, but the details are unknown. In addition, Pole To Win is included on the Special Thanks section. *Studio Artdink has been contracted to handle the PS4 remasters (Kai), who previously helped out with "Event Script" in Trails of Cold Steel III (and later on in Trails of Cold Steel IV).Studio Artdink's portfolio. https://www.studioartdink.co.jp/works.html First time that Falcom publishes an outsourced port by themselves. Japanese Voice Acting Cast *Rean Schwarzer: Koki Uchiyama （内山昂輝） *Alisa Reinford: Yui Horie （堀江由衣） *Elliot Craig: Ryoko Shiraishi （白石涼子） *Laura S. Arseid: Mariya Ise （伊瀬茉莉也） *Machias Regnitz: Takuya Sato （佐藤拓也） *Emma Millstein: Saori Hayami （早見沙織） *Jusis Albarea: Shinnosuke Tachibana （立花慎之介） *Fie Claussell: Hisako Kanemoto （金元寿子） *Gaius Worzel: Yoshimasa Hosoya （細谷佳正） *Millium Orion: Kotori Koiwai （小岩井ことり） *Sara Valestein: Megumi Toyoguchi （豊口めぐみ） *Towa Herschel: Ai Nonaka （野中藍） *Angelica Rogner: Naomi Shindo （進藤尚美） *Sharon Kreuger: Yukana （ゆかな） *Misty: Yukari Tamura （田村ゆかり） *Celine: Mai Aizawa （相沢舞） *Principal Vandyke: Shingo Horii （堀井真吾） *Claire Rieveldt: Miyu Matsuki（松来未祐） *Rufus Albarea: Daisuke Hirakawa（平川大輔） *Victor S. Arseid: Hiroki Yasumoto（安元洋貴） *Elise Schwarzer: Saori Goto（後藤沙緒里） *Alfin Reise Arnor: Satomi Sato（佐藤聡美） *Olivert Reise Arnor: Takehito Koyasu（子安武人） *Giliath Osborne: Jouji Nakata（中田譲治） *Crow Armbrust: Takahiro Sakurai（櫻井孝宏） *Gideon: Kohei Matsumoto （松本考平） *Vulcan: Takahiro Fujimoto （藤本たかひろ） *Scarlet: Hiromi Nishikawa （西川宏美） *Major Neithardt: Daisuke Matsubara （松原大典） *George Nome: Takeshi Mori （森岳志） *Patrick Hyarms: Junichi Miyake （三宅淳一） *Irina Reinford: Yuko Sumitomo （住友優子） *Carl Regnitz: Baba Keisuke（馬場圭介） Casting *AONI PRODUCTION Co.,LTD. Voice Work *Producer: Takashi Yoshida （吉田隆） *Sound Producer: Rokuro Okuyama （奥山 六郎）(AONI PRODUCTION Co.,LTD.) *Production Manager: Hiroshi Uwabo (AONI PRODUCTION Co.,LTD.) （上保裕資）/ Tomoyuki Kobuchi (Field Y) （小渕智幸） *Director: Seiji Miyazaki （宮崎誠二） *Engineer: Yuki Ota (Onkio Haus Inc.) （太田友基） *Recording Studio: ONIKO HAUS （音響ハウス） Development Members Programmers * Nobuhiro Hioki （日置 伸宏） * Toru Endo （遠藤 徹） * Homare Karusawa （軽澤 誉） * Noriyuki Chiyoda （千代田 憲幸） * Masaya Imura （井村 將也） * Katsuya Horimoto （堀本 克也） Graphics Artists * Tetsuya Yamada （山田 哲也） * Kazuki Nagao （長尾 一樹） * Shinichi Ito （伊藤 慎一） * Takeshi Araki （荒木 健） * Seiji Murakami （村上 星児） * Hidenori Tanaka （田中 秀登） * Hiroyuki Yabuki （矢吹 浩之） * Atsushi Takai （高居 淳） * Maiko Yoshida （吉田 麻衣子） * Hiromi Okada （岡田 弘巳） * Nobuo Hayashi （林 宣夫） * Toshio Inoue （井上 俊夫） * Syunsuke Ito （伊藤 俊輔） * Yoshie Onoda （小野田 好恵） * Tomoya Sawamura （澤村 智也） * Tsuyoshi Matsukawa （松川 剛） * Yuuto Ichiba （一場 勇人） * Hiroshi Kanemoto （金本 裕志） * Miyoung Yi （李 美英） * Ayumu Ookusa （大草 歩） * Yuu Toukairin （東海林 優） * Shinichirou Hoshide （星出 慎一郎） * Jiyun Yoo （柳 智淵） BeXide * Osamu Nishinosono * Tetsuya Hoshi * Hiroshi Mukouyama * Sanae Miyasaka * Shun Satou * Hisao Nishimura * Akio Koizumi * Kazunori Nanji（南治 一徳） Scenario Writers / Event Script Editors * Hisayoshi Takeiri （竹入 久喜） * Aichiro Miyata （宮田 愛一朗） * Syuuji Nishitani （西谷 秀司） * Yoshihiro Konda （根田 祥弘） * Syunsei Shikata （四方 俊成） * Yuuta Miyazaki （宮崎 勇太） * Atsushi Oosaki （大崎 敦史） Music and Sounds / Falcom Sound Team jdk * Hayato Sonoda （園田 隼人） * Takahiro Unisuga （宇仁菅 孝宏） * Saki Momiyama （籾山 紗希） * Yukihiro Jindo （神藤 由東大） * Toshiharu Okajima （岡島 俊治） * Noriyuki Kamikura （上倉 紀行） Performers * Kanako Kotera (Vocal) （小寺 可南子） * Kiko (Soprano) * Shun Kobayashi (Tenor) * Kaztoshi Narisawa (Piano) （成澤 功章） * Akiko Nagano (Violin) （長野 昭子） * Mizuki Mizutani (Violin) （水谷 美月） * Akihiro Goto (Guitar) （後藤 晃宏） * Masaru Teramae (Guitar) （寺前 甲） * Noriyuki Kamimura (Guitar & Keyboard) （上倉 紀行） * Toshinori Hiramatsu (Guitar) （平松俊紀） * Atsushi Enomoto (Bass) （榎本 敦） * Toshiharu Okajima (Drums) （岡島 俊治） Opening theme song "ASHITA ENO KODOU" * Vocal: Kanako Kotera （小寺 可南子） * Guitar: Masaru Teramae （寺前 甲） * Bass: Atsushi Enomoto （榎本 敦） * Lyrics: Yukihiro Jindo & Kyo Hifumi （神藤 由東大 & 一二三 恭） * Arrangement: Yukihiro Jindo （神藤 由東大） * Recording & Mixing Engineer: Koki Tochio（栃尾 恒樹） * Assistant Engineer: Kazumi Iwano （岩野 和美） * Recorded at branch studio Ending theme song "I miss you" * Vocal: Kanako Kotera （小寺 可南子） * Guitar: Daisuke Miyazaki（宫崎大介） * Lyrics: Kyo Hifumi （一二三 恭） * Arrangement: Noriyuki Kamikura （上倉 紀行） * Recording & Mixing Engineer: Takashi Sudo * Recorded at ZERO STUDIO Quality Assurance * Hideyuki Yamashita （山下 英幸） Public Relations * Takashi Inagaki （稲垣 貴士） * Hidefumi Inaya （稲屋 秀文） * Atsushi Hoshino （星野 淳史） * Fumika Murakami （村上 文郁） * Kaori Ito （伊東 佳織） * Yamazaki Kaede （山崎 楓） Special Thanks * Field Y * Fontworks Inc. * Kure Software Koubou Corporation. * Pole To Win Co.,Ltd. * chara-ani corporation * Shinki Kitsutsuki （啄木鳥しんき） Coordinator * Mieko Ishikawa （石川 三恵子） Director * Takayuki Kusano （草野 孝之） Producer * Toshihiro Kondo （近藤 季洋） General Producer * Masayuki Kato （加藤 正幸） Development Members for PlayStation®4 STUDIOARTDINK CORPORATION Programmers *Bunya Kaku （加來文弥） *Tomonori Kotani （小谷友紀） *Tadanori Kanaya （金家只典） *Seishiro Mizukami （水上聖志郎） *Akihiro Tanabe （田辺晃弘） *Yasuyuki Hiraizumi （平泉泰之） *Kichijou You （楊吉誠） *Koji Mitsuyama （光山幸治） Graphic Artists *Akihiro Hata （畑郎宏） *Kirie Furuta （古田希里恵） *Ayako Furukawa （古川絢子） *Goichi Miyamoto （宮本吾一） *Yusuke Ohya （大家雄介） *Daisuke Kobayashi （小林大介） Quality Assurance *Susumu Harada （原田進） *Tomonori Iizuka （飯塚智範） *Takuya Itoh （伊藤拓矢） *Hatsuho Inaba （稲葉初穗） *Osamu Oono （大野統） *Hideo Ozawa （小澤日出男） *Mikiko Kanno （菅野美喜子） *Youhei Sakata （坂田洋平） *Tatsuya Tokumasu （徳升達也） *Yusuke Harada （原田悠介） *Takuma Yamada （山田拓磨） *Shoko Yamazawa（山澤憧子） Production Assistant *Kaori Yajima （矢島佳緒里） *Kazuya Miyakawa （宮川和也） Development Manager *Masashi Saito （斎藤方志） Development Producer *Ryoichi Yajima （矢島良一） North American Localization Marvelous USA, Inc. / XSEED Games *'Translation By:' Daniel Prescott, Ryan Thomson *'Editing Assistance:' Jessica Chavez *'Quality Assurance Tester:' Danielle Rust *'Localization Coordinator:' Jason Hayato Higa *'Localization Editors:' Nick Colucci, Kris Knigge *'Localization Specialist:' Thomas Lipschultz *'Localization Lead:' Ryan Graff *'Product Associate:' Alyssa Cooper-Whitley *'Production Assistant:' Kelly Nylander *'Production Coordinator:' Brittany Avery *'Marketing Associate:' Mai Okuno *'Assistant Product Manager:' Junpei Doi *'Account Analyst:' Shiho Yamaguchi *'Accounting Manager:' Hisatake Nakashima *'Executive Vice President:' Ken Berry *'President & CEO:' Shinichi Suzuki The Legend of Heroes - TRAILS OF COLD STEEL - ©2015 Nihon Falcom Corporation. All rights reserved. Licensed to and published by XSEED Games / Marvelous USA, Inc. http://www.falcom.co.jp References Category:Production Credits